Death Note Wiki
Light Yagami (夜神 月, Yagami Raito) is the protagonist and anti-hero of Death Note. At the start of the series, he discovers the Death Note and uses it to kill criminals, then becoming known to the people of Japan as Kira (based on the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "killer"). Light is characterized as an extremely intelligent yet bored young man, confident in his own sense of logic and how clever he is in regards to others. He is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world. Believing the world to be "rotten," he desires a means by which he can enact his will to purge the world of all evil. Light is unaware that he is not alone: a Shinigami (God of Death) named Ryuk is tired of the rotten Shinigami Realm. This Rogue Shinigami drastically changes Light's life and world forever. (more...) The series Death Note centers around a high school student named Light Yagami who discovers a supernatural notebook that allows him to kill anyone by writing the victim's name while picturing his or her face. The plot follows his attempts to become God by creating a New World cleansed of evil, using the book; the complex conflict between himself and all those who try to stop him. bYhLlz5bK6c Administration Team If you have any doubt about any article, would like to report vandalism, block a vandal or delete an article, just contact the active admins! Mogturmen - Sysop Dremler - Bureaucrat, Sysop Arceus The God of Pokemon - Sysop Milestones ;7 May 2011 :Death Note Wiki has reached a remarkable milestone! :Thanks to renewed efforts and contributions, Death Note Wiki is over 200 pages strong!! :Let's journey forward and help to refine the plethora of data throughout the archive!!! ;27 April, 2011 :The Wiki is currently 3 years old! Lets keep the wiki prosperous for the years to come! ;27 April, 2010 :Today is our second Anniversary! Congrats to all who kept the Wiki going! ;21 February, 2010 :Death Note Wiki has accomplished yet another milestone! :There are now over 150 pages in total on Death Note Wiki!! :This is a great achievement, and I would like to give thanks to all the editors/contributors who have helped make this Wiki superb! :In the spirit of reaching 200 pages, continue helping the Wiki thrive and prosper well into the future! Thank you so much, everyone!! ;27 April, 2009 :This is Death Note Wiki's first anniversary! Congratulations to everyone! ;21 February, 2009 :Death Note Wiki has reached the milestone of 100 pages! Many thanks in appreciation to all the contributors for their continuous help with the site! Let's keep it going upward to 150 pages and beyond! ;22 September, 2008 :A few problems have been fixed, the 85-article mark has been reached, everyone keep going so we can expand this great wiki to 100 pages! ;02 June, 2008 :We have added new content on the Main Page, and have recently passed the 50-article mark. Lets keep it up! ;27 April, 2008 :Welcome to the new main page of the Death Note Wiki! ; Human Characters * Light Yagami * L * Misa Amane * Near * Mello * Teru Mikami * Naomi Misora * Matt * Watari * More... ; Shinigami * Ryuk * Rem * Gelus * Sidoh * Armonia * Midora * Unnamed Shinigami * King of Death * More... To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=20 break=no buttonlabel=Create! ; Not sure where to start? * Register to become a new member in the Death Note Wiki Community! * Find out more about this Wiki on the About page. * If you are new to Wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, just get in there and write. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to stop in and say hello. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse